


Texting and Stuff

by thebeasknees



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Panic, Gay gay gay gay GAAYYYYY, Gen, Girls Are Pretty 2020, Hippie Evan, I try to be funny, M/M, Pansexual panic, Texting, g a y, idk dude, lol idk, mentions of a suicide note, please tell me what you think, sometimes, that gay shit, validate me I beg you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeasknees/pseuds/thebeasknees
Summary: Some gay shit between Evan and Connor. They do be textin thoOr:The Authors brain is gay and empty 👌
Relationships: Connor Murphy/Evan Hansen
Kudos: 34





	Texting and Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think 😌

yourlocalhippieplantdad: Can we kiss when I get to your house?

Connor-a-virus: We could do more than kissing.;) If you want.

yourlocalhippieplantdad: You mean like... Cuddling?

Connor-a-virus:....yes, Evan. Like kissing.

\-----

yourlocalhippieplantdad:*insert several pictures of random people*

yourlocalhippieplantdad:ooOO CONNOR

yourlocalhippieplantdad:CONNOR CONNOR LOOK LOK

Connor-a-virus: Wat?

yourlocalhippieplantdad: LOOK AT ALL THESE PRETTY PEOPLE OMG THEIR SO PRETTY KDKDKDKDMM

yourlocalhippieplantdad: I LOVE BEING PANSEXUAL

Connor-a-virus:... * _Everybody talks plays aggressively in the background*_

_\-----_

Connor-a- virus: f u c

yourlocalhippieplantdad: What happened?:o

Connor-a-virus:I think I'm high

yourlocalhippieplantdad: W a t?

yourlocalhippieplantdad: I thought you were clean

yourlocalhippieplantdad: I'm coming over, Connor

Connor-a-virus:wAIT

Connor-a-virus:I'M HIGH OFF MY LOVE AND AFFECTION FOR YOU DUMMY DON'T COME OVER SHIT

Connor-a-virus:ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME IT'S SO ANNOYING THAT YOUR SO SWEET AND CARING

Connor-a-virus: ARE YOU ALREADY HERE???? I-

\----------

Connor-a-virus: I used to think about death all the time

yourlocalhippieplantdad :???????

Connor-a-virus: I wake up?

Connor:D E a D.

yourlocalhippieplantdad:?????????Connor??????????????

Connor-a-virus: I go to school?

yourlocalhippieplantdad: CO NNOR. THIS BETTER NOT BE YOUR SUICIDE NOTE

Connor-a-virus: d E d

yourlocalhippieplantdad: C O N N O R

Connor-a-virus: I go drive? I think I might d I e

yourlocalhippieplantdad:cONNOR I SWEAR

yourlocalhippieplantdad: ITS TWO IN THE MORNING ARE YOU OKAY

Connor-a-virus:or maybe I might end up as 🌼worm food🌼

yourlocalhippieplantdad:..?????????????

Connor-a-virus: but then I met you 😔 the feeling of dead-ness??? No more 😔😔😔😔😢😢

yourlocalhippieplantdad:.....???????????????????????????????????????????

Connor-a-virus: Moral of the story um everybody needs a cute tree boy in their life lol gn

yourlocalhippieplantdad:I fucking hate you-

\-------

yourlocalhippieplantdad: girls are pretty

Connor-a-virus: you bet your fuckin ass they are

\----

yourlocalhippieplantdad: THEIR SO PRETTY IT HURTS IM NOT TALKING BOUT BOYS IM TALKIN BOUT GIRLS THEIR SO PRETTY IN THEIR BUTTON UP SHIIIRTTTTSS

Connor-a-virus: aight witch one of you fucking whores hooked Evan up on girl in red??????

\-------

yourlocalhippieplantdad: I really want to wear hippie fem combat boots. Like I have a need

yourlocalhippieplantdadn:is that weird???????

Connor-a-virus: Absolutely not. Every single person with a little bit of gay and common sense wants to wear hippie fem combat boots

Connor-a-virus:Your just pansexual and a hippie, so your like. Top tier gay. the want will be bigger

yourlocalhippieplantdad:huh

yourlocalhippieplantdad:Nice to know.

\---------

Connor-a-virus: Can I test you????

yourlocalhippieplantdad: uh sure

Connor-a-virus: fUCK THE POLICE COMIN STRAIGHT FROM THE UNDER GROUND

yourlocalhippieplantdad: aYOUNG N-WORD GOT IT BAD CAUSE I'M BROWN

Connor-a-virus:nice

\------------

There yall go. Lol take it. I'm still working up a chapter for Escapism but my brain is currently gay and blank so 👌😔 here you go lol


End file.
